the eldest slayer
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: What if Petunia put Lilly and James' child up for Adoption? What if instead of Harry James Potter it was Hope Jasmine Potter? what if she was adopted by Joyce and Hank summers and renamed Katherine Hope Summers? She the slayer, the eldest slayer.
1. Deaths, Jealousy, and Adoptions

**Summery: What if Petunia put Lily and James' child up for adoption? Thing is Harry James potter doesn't exist; only Hope Jasmine Potter better know now as Katherine Hope Summers, dose. The older sister of Buffy Anne summers and Dawn Angelica Summers, and did I mention she was the Slayer before Buffy?**

**Note: I was reading some Buffy crossovers and had this idea, what if Buffy wasn't the only slayer in the family? What if her other sister was the female!Harry...and the slayer before Buffy? Meet Katherine Summers formally known as Hope Potter. **

**Katherine is better known as Kat, Kit, And by very few Kitty Cat. She has curly black hair and emerald green eyes. She stands at 5'3 a few inches taller then Buffy but a few inches shorter then Dawn who stood at 5'6. **

**she went to Astronema School for the magically Gifted that was in L.A. and the only school of its kind in America. **

**Astronrma is a lot like Hogwarts in the fact that they also separate the students into houses but there is five houses and eight years. **

* * *

**Astronema houses:**

**1. Andromeda**

**History: Andromeda was named after Andromeda Warren. The house is portrayed by the Rabbit and is for the wise and Brave.**

2. **Desdemona**

**History: Desdemona was named after Desdemona Slytherin the half sister of Salazar Slytherin. The house is portrayed by the Basilisk and is for the Witty And Intelligent. **

3. **Sirius**

**History: Sirius was named after the third founder Sirius Gryffindor. Godric gryffindors little brother. It is portrayed by the Griffin. It is for the Hard working and Trusting.**

**4. Bellatrix**

**history: Bellatrix was names after the fourth founder Bellatrix Kayne. The house is portrayed by the White tiger. And is for the Cunning, sly and brave.**

5. **Narcissus**

**history: Was names after the fifth founder Narcissus BlackFire. Is portrayed by the Eagle and is for the Just and Noble.**

**Kat has two animagus forms; a White tiger and Falcon. She is 22 years old and is in Wizardry Collage known to most as Triad university. **

**Its Year 2002. and its been a year since the first was defeated. **

**Now lets Begin...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Hope Jasmine Potter to Katherine Hope Summers; Part 1:  
**

On number four Privet Drive, were the most popular people on Privet drive; which was the most Normal street in all England. The family that lived their consisted of three people, Vernon Eugene Dursley, who was a man with very little neck and weighed about as much as a killer whale, though he did have a very large moustache. He had beady Black eyes and an neat mop of Blond hair; Mr.Dursley worked for a company called Grunnings that made drills.

His wife Mrs. Petunia May Dursley was a very horse like women with to much neck, though it came in useful as she spent most of her time craning over fences and spying on the neighbours. She had dull Blue eyes and dark Blonde hair; Mrs. Dursley was a stay at home wife and looked after the small son, Dudley Vernon Dursley. (CAN ANYONE SAY DVD?)

Dudley looked like his father with his mothers Dull blue eyes and was already the size of a beach ball, which was what many people thought Dudley resembled from a distance and to people who didn't know or care for the Dursley's, thought up close.

In the eyes of the people of Privet Drive the Dursley's where the most Normal and Perfect family around. The Durlsey's Lived and thrived on The Normalcy of their Family and what the Neighbours thought, but even normal and Seemingly perfect family's have secrets and the Dursley's couldn't bear to think of what the Neighbours would think if the Potter's Showed up on the Street.

The Potter's where not normal like them, they weren't like everyone else and they knew that they were not welcome within Twenty Miles of the Dursley's house and the Dursley's like to think that the potter's didn't Exist.

Mrs.Potter was Mrs.Dursley's Younger Sister, of course Mrs.Durlsey pretended she didn't have a sister. Her Sister and her Good-for-nothing husband, where as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. She knew her freak of a sister had a small daughter, and this child was another good reason to keep the potter's away.

In the land of Dursley everything was perfect, and they had every thing the could want. Nothing could ruin this perfect normal life the Dursley's had going...but how wrong they were.

On a seemingly normal Sunday Morning Petunia Dursley awoke to Bird's chirping beside her window. she quickly got up and pulled on her blue house coat and picked up a small rock that her Dudley bear had carried into the house the day before and threw it out the window and shh'ed the birds; as she didn't want Vernon to be woken by their screeching.

She quickly carried herself downstairs and went to the door to put the milk bottles out and pick up the Newspaper. That morning would forever be known to the neighbours as the day Petunia May Dursley lost her composure and did something completely unDursleyish; she Screamed in fear at a small baby girl with big emerald green eyes, and a turf of ebony black with red highlighted hair.

At that moment Petunia Dursley stopped screaming as she saw the babies eyes and hissed in a quiet voice, "I should have known!" before she picked the baby up with disgust and screamed for Vernon to come down to the sitting room. Ten minutes latter Vernon thundered down the stairs and stopped short on the last step as he saw the baby on the Coffee table and Petunia looking at it with a look of complete disgust.

"Pet, who's baby is that; its not Dudley?" Vernon said and Petuina looked at him like he was stupid for even suggesting that this thing was her Dudley.

"No it most certainly is not my Dudley. its _Her _kid...the thing was on our doorstep this morning..there is a letter." She said. Vernon's eyes widened, as he realized who _Her_ was. he gulped before telling Petunia to read the letter aloud.

_**Dear Mrs. & Mr.Dursley,**_

_**I am most regretful to inform you that Lilly Iris Potter nee Evans and her Husband, James Godric Potter have both been Murdered during the attack of their home at godric's Hollow. Lilly died very bravely protecting their baby. It was this protection that I have chosen you Petunia to take care of you niece; Hope Jasmine Potter. she was born July 31s 1980 if I'm not mistaken a week after you own son's birth. **_

_**I am sorry to have to inform you of your sisters death but it was in her will that you and Vernon take the child and love her like Your own. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Lilly for placing this burden on your family and will take Hope into your family and love her. **_

_**I have placed a second letter in this one to give to hope when she turns 10, please be sure to give it to her.**_

_**yours sincerely,**_

_** Albus Brian Percival Wolfric Dumbledore.**_

"What a load of shit!" Petunia screamed slaming her fist into the coffe table. vernon looked at her in confusion.

Petunia seeing his unspocken question sighed.

"Lilly would never leave her baby to me in her will. In fact i was their when she wrote it. it was one of those few times i spoke to Lilly, Just before our wedding. The only thing she left me in the will was this house." Petunia said and Vernon nodded before he looked at the baby and turned his nose up.

"What are we going to do with the Girl Petunia?" Vernon asked before he could even blink Petunia had a look of rage on her face.

"Well she isnt staying hear thats for damn sure. I wont have a freak in the house Vernon! No, We'll take her to the nearby Orphanage, in londan...what was it called agian?" Petunia trailed off.

"Madam Maxine?" He suggested. Petunia looked up at once and nodded.

"Yes that the one! Well Vernon wat are you waiting for!?" Petunia yelled before writting a new letter with her name, age and birthdate and rushed Vernon out the door with hope.

* * *

**Three Months Latter;**

A strawberry blond haired women with blue eyes and an man with Green eyes and Brown hair walked into the orpanage. they where meet by the sight of a women in nun clothes.

"Hello dears, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we looking to adopt a child, preferably a year old or older." the man said. the women smiled and motioned for them to follow her into a room where children a year old and up to 10 Played.

"Of course dears, may I have your names? I'm Mrs. Swan by the way...I care for the babes." She said. the couple nodded and this time the lady answered.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Joyce Summers and this is my husband Hank." Joyce said. The women nodded and told the just to look around. They nodded and almost instantly Joyce's eyes locked on a child About a year old who was playing with blocks. she had curly black hair but she could see some Auburn red highlights shining threw. her eyes where the most shocking. they where a shining Emerald green almost the same color of her husbands eyes and her five month old daughters.

"Hank i think i found her...she beautiful." Joyce whispered. Both Hank and Mrs.swan looked over to where she was looking and mrs.swan smilled.

"That's Hope Potter. We found her on the doorstep three months ago with her name, age and Birth...little else is known as she doesn't speak a word since she arrived."

Joyce and Hank had a silent discussion before they nodded to The nun.

"She's the one." Hank said as he grabbed his wifes hands. the nun nodded and as they walked towards Hope the nun looked to her and asked.

"Do you want to change her name or leave it it the same?" joyce looked to her husband and then back to the nu and said.

"Please, we'd like for her to become Katherine Hope Summers after today." and from that day froward Hope potter's life was never the same.

* * *

_**Five years latter**_

It had been five years since Joyce and Hank Summers had adopted Katherine From the orphanage in England. Katherine had begun to talk a year after they had adopted her, and had become feircly protective of her younger sister; Buffy Anne Summers. Weird thing's tended to happen around Kat when she was angry or someone had hurt Buffy in anyway.

Once when she three and they had just settled into their new home In L.A. they had been robbed during the night and She had woken up from the noise. Buffy being two had followed her sister and had stumbled upon the burglary. Buffy had screamed awakening their parents alerting the man.

the next thing they know The man is coming at them with a knife and Kat steps in front of Buffy...Just as Her parents arived a green and Gold shield throws the man into the wall. That was the first time Kat ever saw her mother Cry and her Father Dumbfounded.

now Five years had passed and Katherine was Six years old. Her mother had been in the hospital for a week and was coming home today. Kat was a very smart Six year old and knew she was going to have another baby sister today she just couldn't wait to see her and protect her like she protected Buffy.

As Kat's Dad and Buffy enter the room; buffy dresses in a blue dress her almost emerald green shining and her blond hair in pig-tails. Kat stood up and straightened out her Green skirt and Pink sweater...it was the middle of December and was chillie out.

"You ready Kitty cat?" Hank asked as he grabbed his keys. kat nodded and grabbed Buffy's hand and they left to the hospital for their mother.

Twenty minutes latter they walked into Joyce's room where she was relaxing with a baby in her arms. the baby had a turf of brown hair, with a few red highlights.

"Mommy!" Both girls cryed and hugged their mother. Joyce let each girl see the new edition to the family and when it was Kats turn to hold her then baby opened its eyes, and emerald green found its self stairing into Ice blue. the baby smiled and kat smiled back and she kissed its forehead.

"Hello Dawnie."

* * *

_**three years latter**_

Three years had passed since Dawn Angelica Summers was burn And she was no three years old. Today was Kats 9th birthday and she was very excited. Early that morning Kat jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to where her sisters where already eating breakfast.

"Hey Kit hows my Birthday girl?" Joyce summers asked as she placed a stake of pancakes in fornt of her eldest daughter.

Kat smiled and dug in after she was finshed she looked arounf before asking her mother something.

"Mom where is Daddy?" Kat said. she was always the closest to her father but always the one most let down. joyce looked at her daughter sadly and replied.

"I'm sorry Kitty Cat your father has to work." Katherine looked down sadly before she looked up smilling her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Thats okay Mommy, we can just save dady some cake." She said and they all went to the door where someone was waiting.

"Hey Kit!" Came the female voice of Their Aunt Carly. Carly was their fathers sister and had brown hair like dawns and brown eyes.

"hey Auntie Carly!" Said all the girls in unison. that day was Katherine most happiest birthday. she recived an Locket in the shape of a leaf from her aunt carly that had her name in silver and inside was two pictures. the one on the left was her sister's and herself...the other was of her parents wedding day.

Her sisters got her a new Diary that was white leather with her name in gold on the front. her mother and father gave her a new book, A Charmed Poster and a charm bracelet that had stars, cat paws, and in the middle said 'daddy's angel'

"thanks you mom" kat said hugging her mother around the waist. joyce smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm only sorry you dad couldnt be hear." She said as she looked at katherine's face. just as Carly was going to say something, a Raven flew threw the window with a letter on its leg.

"Mom the waven has a Ledder!" Cried Three year old Dawn. joyce approached the raven calmly before rmoving the letter and reading aloud.

**_Dear, Ms.Katherine Hope Summers,_**

_**LOS ANGELES, California **_

_**i am happy to say that you have been ecepted to Astronema school For the Magically Gifted. the term startes August 20th We excpect you raven no latter then August 10th. **_

_**A teacher will arive tommarow to take you to Raven Ally for your supplies.**_

**Sincerly, **

**Astrid Marcella Alessandra Fairview;**

**Headmistress And Potions Mistress.**

**your School List is as follows:**

**1 Silver Cauldron  
**

**1 Pewter Cauldron**

**2 Black Basilisk Skin (OR Dragon) Potions Robes**

**10 Cloaks; Five Black. (the rest your choice)**

**2 Trunks (one for Potions)**

**10 Chakra Crystals**

**2 Potions Notebooks**

**2 astronemy Jurnals**

**1 Potions Kit**

**_THE RISE OF THE DARK ARTS; BY: ARIANA WARRICK_**

**DEFENCE OF THE Dark Arts; BY: Marrick Malary**

**BEGINNERS QUID TO TRANSFIGURATION; BY: MINERVA MACGONAGAL**

**THE ARTS OF POTONS MAKING: BY: Tobias Snape**

**Charming OBJECTS AND PEOPLE; bY: Abagail Filtwick**

**PRACTICING THE DARK ARTS; THE ART OF BLOOD MAGIC A HISTOY: BY: SARA BLACK**

**BEGINERS GUIDE TO DARK ARTS: BY Desma Black**

**SCIENCE: BY MONTY GELLER**

**MATH: BY NANA SMITH**

**READING: BY TARA GERATH**

**SPELLING: BY TARA GERATH**

**HISTOY: BY LARRY GELLER**

**6 CLASS NOTEBOOKS**

**1 CHARMS BINDER**

**1 POTIONS BNDER**

**1 TRANSFIGURATION BINDER**

**1 DARK ARTS BINDER**

**1 DEFENSE AGIANST THE DARK ARTS BINDER**

**2 wands (one custom made)**

**You may bring eather a cat, raven, snake, rat, or Dog.**

** you are also notified that you biological parents have a wizard/witch bank acount and you money has been transfered to our bank under you name now. **

**thnank you,**

**ASTRID FAIRVIEW.**

"mom is this a joke?" asked kat. Joyce was about to say something when carly beat her to it.

"No its not kit. i myself am a muggleborn witch." She said and to prove it she pulled out an long black wand and swished it and the table started to levitate.

"Oh my God!" Joyce said and passed out. after that day Hank summers was never quit the same to his eldest daughter, but he never stoped Katherine from going to Astronema. she would go from August 20 TO MAY 10TH.

Joyce was just happy her daugter was happy, and that the school taught muggle lessons. Buffy was alittle sad and jeleuse at first but that quickly faded, dawn was just awed at her older sister.

* * *

**Three weeks latter:**

The day the train to Astronema was to leave, Kat woke bright and early, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and an purple three quarter legnth sleave shirt. she grabed her duffle bags of personl stuff and ran down stairs and her parents laughed at her excited looks and hyper attitude and hank went up to get her school things.

Kat ran back up with him and grabbed her three firmilirs. the first was a raven. the raven had black feathers but at the tip of the wings was a dark chestnut red. his eyes where a blood red and she had named him Thanos, meaning death. next was her kitten; her fur was also black but on her forhead was an red star...she had green eyes.

the last was one she had to beg and pleed for. but after she told her parents she could talk to it they gave in to her. it was her snake. he was a black snake with a blusih tent to its scales and had green eyes also. she had named him Salazar after a dark lord form ages ago.

Kat smiled and ran down stairs with her duffle bags where she ran into her parents. she heard her mother laughed and tell her dad to go get her other stuff. Kat gasped happily and ran upstaairs wioth him so she could get her pets and they left for The train stations. once she had borded the train she said good bye to her parents and sisters and went to find an compartment of her own.

As Kat watched the senory flow by she saw, IN THE Cornor of her eyes, Her conpartment fdoor fly open. outside the door was an boy about 5'2 with White/Blond hair and Silver/B;ue eyes. He dressed in an black t-shirt and Blue jeans.

"Can we come in, everyone else is full ot Saving their seats for someone." he said. Kat nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

"I'm Daimen Malfoy, I just moved hear A year ago from England. I'm told i have an Uncle and cousin, their." Daimen said. The girl next to him smiled at her, before introducing herself.

"I'm Andromeda Lovegood. i've lived hear for about five years, My mom moved us hear when i was Five after her Sister in law died. I'm told i have a cousin and Uncle also in England...But mom dosent like to talk about her brother." Andromeda said. she had an rich Aurburn Red Colored hair and Deep Silver eyes, that seemed o be cluded in A dreaming like way. she wear an Black Corset Tank top with an Long Lacey Black Skirt and black boots.

the last girl rolled her eyes before taking kat's hand into her own.

"Dont mind them, their a bit dramatic. I'm Marcella Prewitt. I'm also originally from England but after my father died when i was steal a baby, my mom never told anyone i existed and we moved on to America." Marcella said. She herself was dressed in an Pink Tank top and comprise. she had Brown hair with Aurburn highlights and Olive green eyes.

Kat smiled. she was already positive she was going to be great friends with these people.

"My names Katherine Summers, I've lived hear since i Was three, but i was also born in England. I hope we can be friends." kat said her Emerald eyes Shining. Marcella was the first to act; she stuck her right han straight out, palm down, and instructed the others to do the same. altogether they threw their hands and screamed, "Misfits!"

* * *

**_Six Hours Latter:_**

"When i call you Name please come up hear and touch the stone." Said a short witch, with long curly Blond hair and Black eyes. she had an croll in her hanmds and was reading off names. the first name that cought her attention was, "James Black!"

The boy that responded to the name was about 5'2 and had Brown hair and Dark ocean blue eyes. he walked with a air of Arrogance and as he passed by her he winked and said in a small voice, "I'll be Waiting."

Kat just sneered at him and watched as he was sorted. it took about a minute before, the stone projected the word, 'Andromeda' In Silver and Red.

Eventually all three of her friends had been called up, and each had ended up in Bellatrix house. A few minutes latter her own name was called.

"Katherine Summers"

She walked slowly up to the stone smilling at her friends and taking a quick look at the boy from earlier. he was watching her also and when theirs eyes locked he winked. Kat Sneered back and touched the stone, and all the sudden a female voice was in her Mind.

' Ahh...hmm...you would do well in any house I see.'

'Who are you!' Kat screamed in her head.

'Now no need to scream Dear, Im the sorting stone. Now where to put you...' the stone Mummbled.

'Not Andromeda, anywhere but Andromeda!' She said to the stone.

'Are you sure, you could be great in Andromeda...'

'Listen Stone, i said no, now sort me or i'll use you as my snakes warming rock!' she threatened.

"Ok ok...it better be, Bellatrix' the stone screamed and it projected the word 'Bellatrix' in Gold and Green.

Kat smiled and made her way to her table, seaking a glance at black on the way. he looked like he swallowed a lemon, and she smirlked at him, before seating down to eat. And so Laddies and Gentlemen, there is where The rivarly between Katherine Hope Summers & James Remus Black Begins.

* * *

The next morning:

Katherine woke the next morning bright and early. each person in Astronrma got their own rooms inside their houses. her bedroom was as big as her Living room at hoime and had Amethyst Carpet. Their was an Leather Couch on the far wall close to the Bathroom and a White Oak Desk that had an Black Marble Top.

The walls where an Deep Emerlad Green and the book selves where white oak aslo. she had two white oak night stands and her trunk at the foot of her bed while her potions trunk was under the bed. Her bed had Black silk sheets, and Amethyst silk Pillow's. the Confoter was silk also and Gold with Green Celtic Designs.

The bathroom was as big as her bed room at home and Had White marble floors and an Bathtub the size of a small swimming pool. their was a Minnie fridge in the her room also and an Black marble dinning Table suited for Two.

Kat Quickly dressed in An Short Pleated Green Skirt and An Black Tank top With golden Lace at the Neckline and the bttom of the shirt. she Put on an amethyst cloak last and pulled out her schechuel

her schechuel looked like this...

**Name: Katherine Hope Summers**

**Year/House: 1st year Bellatrix**

**Days: Monday's/ Wednesday's/Friday's.  
**

**8:00- 9:30 - Math/Reading/Spelling**

**9:34 - 10:30 - Science/History/History of Magic.**

**10:34 - 11:30 - Transfiguration**

**11:34 -12:30 - lunch**

**1:30 - 2:30 - Charms**

**2:34 - 3:40 - Elective 1- Dance**

**Day's: Tuesday/Thursday/saturday**

**8:00 - 9:30 - DADA**

**9:34 - 10:30 - Potions**

**10:34 - 11:30 - Elective 2: Chior**

**11:34 - 12:30 - Lunch**

**1:30 - 2:30 - Physical ed**

**2:34 - 3:40 - Dark arts**

Katherine grabed her Messenger bag that had all her Things in it and looked at her watch. she gasped and stormed out of her room when she realized she was going to be late for DADA.

* * *

Oh my Baby girls home!" yelled Joyce summers. Joyce was the same as always except her Strawberry blond had been cut to her shoulder blades, where as it used to be to her waist.

Katherine smiled as she and her three friends aprached her mother. she frowned when she noticed her Father was no where to be Seen but quickly pasted a smile on her face.

"Big sister!" Yelled both Buffy and Dawn, Running up to hug Kat around the waist. Buffy had already turned nine and had changed very little besides the fact she was Alittle taller then before. Dawn had changed the most as she had tuened Three over over the last year and her Dark brown, red highlighted hair was Losing some curl and looking more wavy.

"Hello Baby Sister's, Mom." Kat said hugging each of them back.

"Mom these are my Friends, Daimen, Romie, and Ella." she said. Joyce smiled at her daughters friends and Shock each of their hands.

"Its nice to finally meet you. Kit has told us alot about you guys in her letters...let me see if i can get this right. Daimen Malfoy A.K.A. Thastrel. Andromeda Lovegood A.K.A Firebird. And Marcella Prewitt A.K.A. Sphinx." Joyce said as she let go of each their hands.

they all smiled and nodded and Joyce laughed. "Well i hope you guys can make it to Kat's Birthday this summer. I'm affriad we have to go now though.

* * *

**month latter: **

Durring the next month Hank Summers was Hardly ever home and when he was Katherine never really saw him cause she was always asleep. Not three weeks after she returned from Astronema, Kat's Mother Started gettting bruses On her face every now and then. whe she was asked by Kat or Her sisters she always tried to exsplain it aways as an accident on her part.

turns out Joyce had confronted Hank about Kat and Work and it turned out that Hank Didnt like Having a witch in the Familly. that had caused a fight, Joyce had ended up with a bruise. After that day Hank seemed to Spend most of his time at work and soon enough more fights started up this time centred around their Fathers Secretary, Kitty.

Soon enough All three sisters were sleeping in one room durring theser fights, Huddled up to each other for protection. Soon enough Katherine was Crying herself to sleep at night.

* * *

**July 31st 1990.**

Soon July 31st rolled around and Kat was every exited. she hadn't seen her Best friends in Two months and she couldn't wait to see them. Kat quickly got dressed in an black tank top and White skirt. she put her Curly hair into an pony tail and ran down stairs only to be tackled by Damien, Romie, and Ella.

Kat finally was let up and was interduced to Her friends parents. Daimen's mother was About 5'6 with white/blonde hair and silver/blue eyes.

"Hello dear, I'm Astra Malfoy...Daimen's mother." She said politly.

Andromeda's mother was about 5'4 with long red hair and Gray eyes. the man beside her was Tall about 6'1 And Had blond hair and Silver eyes.

"Hello, I'm Desma Lovegood this is my Fiance Derake Moon. Its nice to finally meet you Katherine."

Marcella's mother was the shortest at 5'3 and had Light brown hair like Ella only there was any red higlights in hers. her eyes where also Olive green like Ella.

"Hello, I'm Marcella's mother, Eleanor Prewitt. I'm happy to finally meet you Katherine."

After the interductions everyone set down to pizza and then cake and ice cream. finally it was present time, Kat received an Book on Animal Magic and one on Divination from Her sisters. she got Three necklace's from her mother, one was a dragonfly, the other an guardian dragon and the last was an Sun. she also received Two different kinds of Herbs for her potions, Rosemary and Burdock Root.

She received two different cuff bracelets from Romie and alot of different herbs for potions. and from Damien she received two atheme's. one was a small atheme the other was most definitely her favourite. it was a wicked looking blade and was called a Isis Atheme since it was made to honour the goddess Isis.

lastly she got an Locket with a Lily carved onto it from Ella and two blank book of shadows and Three Journals for whatever she wanted.

at the end of the day evn though her fahter wasn't there Kat steal felt that was the best birthday yet.

A/N: Hey, i have finally finished chapter one of this new story i hope you all like it. also there is a trailer for this on Youtube called Katherine Summer the eldest slayer. under the name bloodLily i hope you all enjoy that also.

* * *


	2. Chosen

**A/N: hey guys thanks for all the reviews and i hope you all enjoy this new instalment of The eldest Slayer, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chosen

Two years had passed for The Summers family and things at home had slowly gotten better. Hank had put aside his differences and had rekindled his relationship with Kat. though anyone could tell he still had a problem with the witch thing. he was never expected to do things on time or at all, by Katherine as the halo she had once saw on him was gone.

Buffy was now eleven, though she hadn't grown much she was now a nice 4'10. almost five foot. Dawn was now seven and had proven to be just under Buffy in height.

Over the summer before Katherine's Fourth year she had meet a women, who had introduced herself as Cassidy Paige, her watcher. At first Kat had just laughed at her as she had no idea what the crazy women was on about, but after a minute Cassidy had persuaded Kat to have coffee with her so she could explain.

The lady had told her she was a slayer, the next chosen one. they had no idea that she was a potential until the former slayer, Lisa Rayne Had died. Though it was known that her sister was a potential. Kat's head had snapped up at that, her sister was a potential. she had fear for her as she asked why Buffy hadn't been taken by the council. her answer was that they had tried, when she was two...but the guy had gotten too overzealous and had attacked with a knife and was blown back by a shield, they had never been able to find the house again.

Kat had sighed in happiness as that, she had then told Cass she would take the role seriously if she was addressed by the council as a allies name, and written about in the journal as Lillian Cohan, just in case anyone connected her to being the slayer.

they had agreed and now when she wasnt home she was slaying or training. this had caused her father and mother some distress as she would sometimes come home bloody or at wee hours of the morning.

Soon enough she was due back at school and too her surprise Her watcher had gotten a job as the librarian.

"Mom This is my fourth year, can you please calm down." Kat said as her mother fussed over her. Joyce rolled her eyes and said goodbye and kat entered the train too Astronema.

Katherine gasped as she bumped into someone on her way to find her friends. She looked up onto Ocean blue eyes and Glared. She knew instantly who it was. James Bloody Black.

"Summers? How lovely to see you." James said a smile on his face. Kat sneered and and was very tempted use her slayer stregnth to punch the smile of his face.

"Go to hell Black!" She said and pushed past him. James blinked and ran after her.

"Wait, Summers! Will you go out with me?" he asked. Kat kept walking and roled her eyes. ever since second year that was all she heard. Will you go out with me. She was really starting to hate that phrase.

"For the last time Black, No, N O, No now go away before i have daimen hex you." She threatened. Black was about to speack agian but she came upon her compartment and opened it, and shut it in his face, and locked it.

"So Black stalking you again?" Romie asked. kat humphed and nodded. "Is it that obvious?" She asked. Every one nodded and she laughed before she decided to get some sleep. she hadn't got much the night before and she had the bruises she prove it.

* * *

**A/n: Hey i hope you enjoy this. I know its short but I thought this would be the perfect place to leave this, plus i am tire, lol. Ja!  
**

* * *


	3. Spike

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews and to answer a question i got about if the Brits will ever find our Slayer, Yes but not for a while. I also suggest that you go to my youtube account and watch my trailer for the story. It is Called, Katherine Summers, The eldest Slayer.  
**

Last Time:

_"Go to hell Black!" She said and pushed past him. James blinked and ran after her._

_"Wait, Summers! Will you go out with me?" he asked. Kat kept walking and roled her eyes. ever since second year that was all she heard. Will you go out with me. She was really starting to hate that phrase._

_"For the last time Black, No, N O, No. now go away before i have daimen hex you." She threatened. Black was about to speack agian but she came upon her compartment and opened it, and shut it in his face, and locked it._

_"So Black stalking you again?" Romie asked. kat humphed and nodded. "Is it that obvious?" She asked. Every one nodded and she laughed before she decided to get some sleep. she hadn't got much the night before and she had the bruises she prove it._

* * *

The school year started fast with lots of Homework and drama. Kat was sneaking out of the castle each night to kill some vamps in the forest surrounding Astonema, and She was getting on quit well with her watcher. Black steal wouldnt take a hint and leave her alone, but she enjoyed embarasing him anway. On the second day back she had broken his nose when he touched her ass. That had really shocked Him and her friends as she had never had such strenght before.

It wasn't until november when her friends found out about her abilities. She had been arguing with Cassidy in the library and They had over heard them. So much for silencing charms if you cant remember to place them. Now it was october, almost Halloween, her favorite holiday of all. It wasnt because of the candy, or Even the fact she could dress as something not herself for the night. it was because of The spirital engergy and Tradition that went along with the holiday. She also had a feeling of Protection and Love on this day, She didn't know why but she liked it.

This year her friends and her where premeiring their Band to the castle. They called themselves the Four Elements, and for good reason to. When they where in Their third year they found they could control a element. Andromeda could control Earth, Marcella could control Air, Daimen could control air and herself had control over Fire.

each of them where dressed differently. Daimen had on a Pair of black slakes, a musle shirt also in black and a Dragon Hide robe in black. He aslo had a Black clock over that. If it wasnt for the fact Death eaters did not wear Dragon hide robes, Bright Red half face masks he would cause a scare.

Andromeda had on A tight pair of Dragon hide Pant with Black Dragon hid skirt attached to it. Her shirt was a Red Leather shirt that showed her belly piercing and rose tattoo on side,her half mask was Blue.

Ella were a Short Purplr skirt made of spider silk and Black leggings. Her shirt was a croped Hoodie typ shirt that had no back but tied with a string. and it was Black and Blue, and her half mask was Purple.

Kat wear a Tight Black bodic top that had a tuto typ short skirt and was a mix of Black and Pink. she had half gloves in black and her boots where Thigh legnth. Her mask was a dark pink with black swirls.

"hello Astronema, and Happy Halloween!" She yelled into her microphone. The school yelled and she smiled. They started off with a song called 'Call me when your sober', then 'Haunted' and Finally A song called Disturbia.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum(Whats wrong with me?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum(Why do I feel like this?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum(I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin on call  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse im in  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

* * *

That night was the first night in a while that she had gotten a descent night of sleep, But unkown to her that wouldn't last long. Three days latter saw Kat in the forrest looking around for vamps, twirling a stake in her right hand. To her surprise the thing she found wasn't a vampire but a Demon. Big and Green, kinda slimy but thing that made her confused was the Vampire behind him. He was tall, 6 foot something maybe a bit shorter, Bleach blonde hair, and Icy blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact he was a vamp she would have thought it was Daimen.

"Oh shit!" Kat said and Back fliped away from the demon. She gritted her teath as His hand which was the size of her head almost knocked her off her feet and onto the forrest floor. She rolled out of the way of his foot and fliped back onto her feet where she Sent her fist into his Back making him topel over.

Kat Looked around hoping to find something to take the demon out with as the stake was to smale to cause any damage to the big demon. She Gritted her teeth as she came up with nothing and shrugged off her jaket just as the demon barraled at her. she ducked his fist and kicked it in the side making it woble a bit. She then followed it up with a punch to the gut. It fell to the grownd and she took its moment of distraction to put her steal toe boots at it neek and she put all her weight and strength into it. She sighed as she heard the snap of its neck.

She gasped as Hand grabbed her from behind and held her arms behind her. She then remembered the blond vampire from before.

"Good job slayer, your better then the last." He said. As she felt his teeth on her neck she Threw her head back and head butted him. he loosened his grip and she round housed him in the head, before following it up with a jump kick. He fell to the ground and wiped his lip which was bleeding, and smirked similar to Daimen.

"We'll fight again Slayer, By the way Names Spike." He said and walked away. Kat Blinked and grabbed her jacket off the ground. Cassidy was going to kill her for this.

* * *


	4. Ring around the Kitty: Part I

**Last time::  
**

_She gasped as Hand grabbed her from behind and held her arms behind her. She then remembered the blond vampire from before._

_"Good job slayer, your better then the last." He said. As she felt his teeth on her neck she Threw her head back and head butted him. he loosened his grip and she round housed him in the head, before following it up with a jump kick. He fell to the ground and wiped his lip which was bleeding, and smirked similar to Daimen._

_"We'll fight again Slayer, By the way Names Spike." He said and walked away. Kat Blinked and grabbed her jacket off the ground. Cassidy was going to kill her for this._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ring around the Kitty: Part I  
**

**Flashback:::**

_"You did what!" came a woman's voice. The women walked into the light and her face was illuminated into the light of the room. She seemed to have Brown hair and Grey eyes and looked to be in her mid thirties. "It wasn't my fault Cass, the Vamp was tricky. I had already been so shocked at finding a demon in the forest that I forgot about the deiman wannabe." She said as she sat on the table, her left leg propped on a chair. The women dubbed as Cass sighed and nodded. "I know Kit, but it scars me, some Slayers don't make it a year and your almost been doing this for a year. I've lost two other slayers before they where sixteen. I'm just scared for you." She said compassion in her Grey eyes. Kat nodded and got up. Cassidy was a short women only 5'3 and Kat was already 5'1 so she was almost as tall as Cassidy was. She hugged her watcher who she cared about like a aunt. "Go get some sleep Kit...you have classes tomorrow." Katherine nodded and walked out of the Library unaware that both the vampire form before and her headmistress was watching._

**_End flashback:::_**

Weeks past and Kat, Ella, Romie, and Daimen where almost free of their fourth year at Astronema. Kat had not come into contact with The Vampire calling himself Spike until February, around valentines day. The battle that was fought was nothing if not long.

Flashback:::

_"Come on Slayer, you can do better then that." Came Spikes voice from where he was positioned in the Forrest. Kat got up from her spot on the forest ground and wiped the bit of blood off her lip. "Fuck you, Spike." she spat coming forward and planting a fist to his face. Spike staggered back and wiped his face, his smirk in place. "We only just meet, Kitten." He said and came forward. He kicked her hard in the stomach making her double over and then brought her head down on his knee before grabbing her and pushing her against a tree. "I think I can make a exception though." He said and brought his lips to hers. She gasped causing his teeth to graze her lips and blood to flood into his mouth. Next thing she knew was her hair being pulled and his fangs buried into her neck. _

_She gasped and struggled to pull out her stake, feeling her life slowly slip from her. She could only reach her cross and instantly pushed it against spike. He gasped and pulled back. Kat slid down the tree trunk, griping her bleeding neck. The last thing she saw was Cass and spike running away.  
_

End flash:::

Katherine had woken up three weeks latter. Cassidy and her friends around her, Cass had told her how they had too tell the headmistress about her skill and why she was almost dead. Too her surprise the next day James Black had come to see her, apologizing for all the stalking and pranking. It was then she decided to give him a chance. Unknown to her her summer wasn't going to be the best. The moment Kat got home she was surprised two notice that her father's and mothers parents where in the room. "Mom, what happened?" Kat asked as she noticed that Dawn and Buffy where both crying agianst their Grandma Summers.

"Baby..its about your aunt Carly." Joyce said looking at her oldest daughter. Their aunt Carly had not been around since There cousin Cecilia had died of the flu. Buffy had been affected a lot as she had been in the room when it happened. "What happened? Is she ok?" She asked coming forward. "Kitty kat..your aunt was found dead yesterday in her bed. It was caused from overdose of Painkillers taken with Beer." Joyce said tears filling her blue eyes. Kat looked at her family and noticed that her father was actually home and had red rings around his green eyes. "No, No it cant be!" Kat screamed tears falling down her face as she feel to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this is so short but I'll make the next chapter longer, Promise.**

* * *


	5. Ring around the Kitty: Part II

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. To answer some questions, yes James is Sirius' Son. If you want a better idea of what he looks like he is played in my trailer by **Jensen Ackles **and Kat is played by **Jessica Alba. **as for the others I haven't decided yet. To another I had originally planed her and James to be together, after a lot of Drama, but some people have mentioned putting her with Spike. I can see the benefit with this and I am having a conflict as to who to put her with. So having a poll. Tell me in your reviews who you want Kat to be with. Oh and Yes I will be skipping some years, and I want to point out Astronema has eight years starting when a witch and wizard is nine. So Though Kat is or was in her fourth year she is only Twelve almost thirteen.

I hope that helped Fire dolphin.

* * *

**Last Time:::**

**_"Mom, what happened?" Kat asked as she noticed that Dawn and Buffy where both crying against their Grandma Summers._**

**_"Baby..its about your aunt Carly." Joyce said looking at her oldest daughter. Their aunt Carly had not been around since There cousin Cecilia had died of the flu. Buffy had been affected a lot as she had been in the room when it happened. "What happened? Is she ok?" She asked coming forward. "Kitty kat..your aunt was found dead yesterday in her bed. It was caused from overdose of Painkillers taken with Beer." Joyce said tears filling her blue eyes. Kat looked at her family and noticed that her father was actually home and had red rings around his green eyes. "No, No it cant be!" Kat screamed tears falling down her face as she feel to the floor._**

**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Ring around the Kitty: Part II**

The following weeks until Kat's birthday was unusual. Instead of the active and loud house hold, it was quite and dead, It was like a bomb had went off and now the world was silent. Kat was always in her room, ether listening to sad country songs or writing in her song and diary note book. Some times people in the house would hear her playing on her key board trying to get the notes wright for her new song. The funeral held for Carlene Dawn Summers was anything but happy.

**Flashback:::**

_"We are here today to put to rest one, Carlene Dawn summers. She was a loving Mother, Aunt, Sister and most of all a Daughter. She was taken from us before her time." The priest said as they gathered around the whole in the ground. Dawn and Buffy where cuddled against there father, like nothing had ever happened between them, like he had never cheated with his secretary or hit their mother. Her mother was sitting beside him with a blank look in her blue eyes. Katherine sat as far away from them as possible. She hated Funerals, they made her so angry. The way total strangers stood up their as someones loved one was put in the cold dark ground. Talking about them like they where best friends, her angered her and she on the verge of tears._

_The year before her eighth birthday her cousin, Celia had died in the hospital. Buffy had been in the room alone with her at the time and it had been weeks before she would talk again. Dawn was too young yet to completely understand why Celia wasn't coming over any longer, and Kat had been miserable after and during the funeral. Celia and she had never been as close as Buffy and Celia had been but Kat loved Celia and to lose her had hurt alot. Now she had lost her last link to Celia, the last loving link to her fathers family._

**End Flash:::**

Her birthday party was pretty dreary to her surprise James Black was there, He even looked presentable. After the party she had taken a walk and James had come with her. The conversation that ensured was not how she imagined it.

**Flash::**

_Kat sighed as her mom and James' mom talked. Marlene Black was a lovely women, had brown hair a lot like James' but instead of ocean blue eyes her's where a Light green. Kat sighed and pulled up the long Grass green dress which had been her aunts last gift to her and walked out and into the night. She found the park easily and sat on the bench. Thankfully her house was only a few blocks always from the nearest park and she didn't have to walk far. She looked over her right shoulder thinking she heard something but furred her brow when nothing was there. She looked back around and to her surprise and shock stood, James Bleedin Black in all his glory._

_"What do you want Black? If its to ask me on another date then you can get lost." She said sharply. She knew she was being a bitch, she had promised herself she would give him a chance after the whole thing with spike, but she was having a really bad end of term. James narrowed his eyes but quickly made it seem like it had never been there and sat down beside her. "No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...About your aunt." He said. Kat looked up at him and scanned his eyes. She had always been good at reading people this was no different._

_"Why? You didn't know her..she meant nothing to you." She snapped and looked away. James took her chin in his hands and brought her lips to his. She was so shocked she did not stop or struggle out of his grip. After a minute or two he pulled back and Ocean blue meet Emerald green. "Katherine Summers, I don't know what this is that I feel for you, but I NEVER tell someone I am sorry without meaning it. I am sorry for your lost, I may not have known her but if she was anything like you, I know I would have loved her." He said. Kat looked at him and laughed standing up and pulling the sheer gold scarf around her shoulders tightly. This had been the second kiss she had received in a year and they had both been unexpected. "Come on Romeo, lets get back to the party." She said and they walked side by side. From a distance you could here James say, "Now about that date." and Kat laugh before saying, "In your dreams Black."_

**End Flash:::**

Cassidy had stayed in England untill her birthday and had come back. She had recived a new cross bow from her, something she had been given in privet of course. It wasn't until Almost a year latter In May that she saw Spike agian, it was also the day she meet the Vampire with a soul.


	6. Angelus VS Spike VS Katherine VS Dru

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. To answer some questions, yes James is Sirius' Son. If you want a better idea of what he looks like he is played in my trailer by **Jensen Ackles **and Kat is played by **Jessica Alba. **as for the others I haven't decided yet. To another I had originally planed her and James to be together, after a lot of Drama, but some people have mentioned putting her with Spike. I can see the benefit with this and I am having a conflict as to who to put her with. So having a poll. Tell me in your reviews who you want Kat to be with. Oh and Yes I will be skipping some years, and I want to point out Astronema has eight years starting when a witch and wizard is nine. So Though Kat is or was in her fourth year she is only Twelve almost thirteen.

I hope that helped Fire dolphin.

**I thought I'd keep this up encase someone missed the memo.**

* * *

**Last Time:::**

_**Cassidy had stayed in England until her birthday and had come back. She had received a new cross bow from her, something she had been given in privet of course. It wasn't until Almost a year latter In May that she saw Spike again, it was also the day she meet the Vampire with a soul.**_

**Chapter 6: Angelus VS Spike Vs Katherine Vs Drusilla.  
**

In the same forest that Kat had slayed the slimy green demon and fought Spike the first time you could see the same girl and Vampire fighting once again. Kat sighed as she was once again thrown to the ground by the taller vampire. Spike was one of those vampires she found she just could not shake. As Spike leaned over her she got ready to kick him off, all the while minding her broken or sprang arm. Before she could though a bigger black blur tackled him off her. She slowly got up and gasped. The one who had tackled spike off her was tall, with spiky black hair and these expressive brown eyes. She could tell though he was a Vampire..I mean what else would be able to talk a master Vampire off her. She watched as Spike realed from the right hook from The mysterious man or Vampire and smirked. "Angelus! Why my old sire...." Spike said a smirk on his vamped out face. Katherine looked between the two and decided then and there to get rid of a problem. She reached down and pulled out her stake but as she was readying herself to throw it arms wrapped around her. She could tell they where female from the shape and softness, it also seemed that her audible gasp drew both Spike and Angelus' attention to her.

"Dru? I thought I told you to stay at home." Spike said as Kat felt the one known as Dru pull her long hair back and revile her neck. She looked and saw that the other Vampire was edging towards them. "I'm sorry spike..I Just wanted to eat." Dru said obviously not noticing the other vamp. Just as Angelus was a feet away from her the female vamp sunk her fangs into Kat's throat. She reacted on instinct, she through her head back, making it collide with Dru's and twisted around and flipped her over her left shoulder. She was pushed back by Spike and into Angelus. "Wait, you can't go after them!" She heard The vampires voice as she turned to run after the two vampires retreating backs. Before she turned her back on them completely she threw her stake and smiled as it impacted in The females left shoulder blade, unfortunately not the heart. "Damn, I missed." She said and turned back to Angelus. "Now what was that about and who the hell are you?" She asked her emerald eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm Angel...and I stopped you because you are injured." He said looking at her neck. She rolled her eyes and attempted to say she was fine but just as that thought came she felt dizzy and she saw black.

* * *

Katherine Woke three days latter and was surrounded by not only Angel, but her friends, watcher and Headmistress. "Headmistress...whats going on?" Kat asked as she sat up, instantly noticing the soar spot on her neck. She remembered instantly what had happened and was shocked to see the other vampire still there.

"Katherine, this is Angelus, or Angel a old friend of mine. I called him because I was worried about you and thought he would be a help in training you and what not." The headmistress said and motioned to Angel. "I see...I am sorry I was ready to stake you along with the billy idol regect when we first meet. I'm Katherine Summers, The Vampire Slayer of about two years." She said and held out her hand for him to shake. Just as she let go James rushed in and pretty much flatened himself agianst her, his lips meetting hers. She instantly melted and kissed her BOYFRIEND of Two months back. From looking at her friends and the raised eyebrow of her headmistress and watcher she had some exsplaining to do.


End file.
